The 100th Hunger Games
by LimeGreenLollyPops
Summary: 25 years after Katniss' rebellion the centenary of the Hunger Games is held. In a shocking and barbaric twist the reaping age is widened. Who will survive?
1. The 100th Hunger Games

**A/N: How ever very much I want to, I don't own the Hunger Games :(**

**I hope you enjoy my story and any comments or criticism would be greatly appreciated! Also please excuse any errors I may have! This is my first story in this section so I really hope I do it justice!**

_The 100th Hunger Games_

It has been 25 years since the Mockingjay rebelled against the Capitol.

Her rebellion was quickly crushed under the iron grip of President Snow and his vast army of Peacekeepers. Katniss Everdeen and her supporters have long since been executed, brutally and publically to set a horrific example for the district people.

The standard of living conditions in the districts have been drastically reduced so more than half the population is starving. The Capitol remains separate and immune from the hardships, heavily guarded now to nullify any threat to them. Any sign of rebellion has been brutally liquefied by the battalions of Peacekeepers patrolling the towns.

The people live in constant fear.


	2. The Announcement

**A/N: I hope you enjoy my story!**

They all gathered there, each to their own cornered off sections, grouped by ages. The anxious faces of the parents and those too young to be reaped stared out at the children. A tall woman made her way up onto the stage, her enormous fluorescent orange platform shoes' made a horrible clacking that resounded in the silence of the crowd.

"Good Morning!" her high voice trilled, though many believe it is the opposite, "Welcome to the very special reaping of the 100th Hunger Games!" She smiled over the crowd, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Today our dear President has a special announcement for you all that will surely make this the very best Hunger Games yet!" She gestured with her long orange nails that curl like talons, at the screen behind her. Suddenly it lit up to show the large smiling face of President Snow.  
>"Good Morning," he crooned and leant towards the camera, "It is a very special day today." He paused for effect as the hiss of his words seeped from the speakers.<p>

"Today is the centenary of our very favorite event, and seeing that it is also a Quarter Quell, I believe that we will have an extra special surprise in stall for you all that will make this Hunger Games be remembered forever." Soft murmurs erupted amongst the gathered crowd as they glanced worriedly at each other.  
>The screen flashed again to show Snow standing on an ornate stage in front of a large Capitol audience. He leaned forward and removed a black envelope from a large box. He whipped it out with a flourish showing the crowd the number 100 embossed in ornate gold script on the from of the envelope. The cheers of the Capitol crowd erupted. Snow then motioned for quiet with a long thin finger and the hush ensued immediately. He stepped up to the microphone as the slowly opened the envelope and removed the gold card.<p>

"To honor our most illustrious Games in this most important milestone," he read slowly, "And to show that no one is immune to the might of the Capitol, the eligible reaping age for district children will now be extended to include ages five to twenty."


	3. District 11 Reaping

**A/N: Hi :) I'm so sorry I've left this story for so long... I hope there are people still willing to read it! Thanks so much to Sunni Dayze for reviewing, it is really appreciated!  
>I don't own Hunger Games.<strong>

The shock of the crowd was palatable. People began to yell at the stage, protesting at this brutal turn of events that may lead to more of their children to be led to a gruesome death. Even some of the Capitol faces seemed to be shocked at the announcement. A fifteen-year age gap would not garner a good show, it was just unfair.  
>Suddenly two warning shots were fired by the Peacekeepers into the air. The protests of the crowd slowly quieted.<br>"Now isn't this amazing?" The lady gushed, flapping her bright orange sleeves over her lime green hair, "Now more people will get a chance to compete!" A struggle was heard in the back of the crowd. A man rushed towards the stage screaming obscenities at the woman, but before he reached her, he was shot. The people closest to the man screamed his body arched, ripped apart by the volley of bullets and he fell to the floor, crumpling like a rag doll.

The woman gave a small squeak before continuing, "Well that was unfortunate, wasn't it?" She plastered on a smile that was as fake as her green hair. "Shall we press on?" A peacekeeper walked up to the stage carrying two large boxes. The woman opened them with a flourish and poured the rest of the slips of names into the reaping balls.  
>"Good thing we have everybody's names, isn't it?" she said, "A most efficient idea it was to make slips for everyone!" She looked around, smiling at her attempt at a joke. She coughed. "Well, why don't we get started then, hmm?" The woman reached her long orange talons into one of the balls and plucked out a name.<br>"The male tribute for District 11 is Astor Doxwood!" A tall boy slowly made his way up to stand on the stage. "Welcome Astor!" the woman trilled as she went to shake his hand. The boy's hand was visibly shaking as he lifted it to meet hers. She shook it warmly before turning back to the crowd.  
>"Well I'm sure Astor is very excited!" she crooned. "Shall we move on to the girls then?" She nodded to herself as she reached into the next reaping ball. The woman swirled her hand around a few times, as if to build suspense.<p>

"Ah!" she said as she pulled out the name, "Our female tribute is Josie Egley! Come up here Josie!" The crowd did not move. Slowly a few people began to nudge a small girl onto the stage. She couldn't have been older than six. The shimmering tears had created long tracks down her small face. Suddenly a scream pierced the silence.  
>"Not Josie!" the woman shrieked, "Please somebody help her!" Her shouts slowly began to fade as she was pulled back but the silence was still pierced but her sobs that, though soft, managed to resonate around the whole square, "She is only a baby, she is only a baby."<p>

A woman made her way towards the stage. Her eyes were hard and her clothes were tattered. As the Peacekeepers began to move to stop her she shoved their hands away. The woman scowled at the woman and the audience.  
>"Monsters," she croaked as she pointed to the woman, "You who are willing to send a baby to her death," she reeled suddenly to face the audience, "And all of you who are willing to stand by and let her!"<br>The crowd remained silent, unable to look at the woman or the small child stumbling her way to the stage.  
>The escort coughed. "Alright now," she called, her voice high, "That's enough." As the Peacekeepers moved in the woman struggled to run towards the child. She held the child's small face in her hands for a moment before she was dragged away.<p>

Her words echoed through the square reaching all those present,  
>"Be brave…"<p>

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. District 1 Reaping

**A/N: Hi! I've decided to do a brief bit on all the tributes at the reapings so you get a bit of background into their personalities and motivations. Thanks so much to Saffara and Guest for reviewing! You were both very sweet! Saffara I'll definitely read your story! :)  
>I don't own the Hunger Games!<strong>

Incandescent panted softly as she reached the doorway to her home. She glanced at her watch and smiled smugly. Ten-second improvement. Perfect, as always. She entered the lavish home just as the other occupants began to rise.  
>"Darling," her mother crooned in a thick accent that could not seemed to be traced back to anywhere in her mother's history or ancestors, "the hairdresser is here for you because you know how long it takes for you to prepare." Incandescent sauntered leisurely to her feet and gave her mother two quick pecks on either cheek before slinking up the stairs.<p>

The appointment took longer then she expected, but Incandescent put up with it, wanting to be absolutely perfect when she _finally _beat those imbecilic twats and succeeded in volunteering. Incandescent had not been beaten in many things in her short and privileged life, but this was an exception and served as a constant annoyance to find herself beaten to the podium every year since she was thirteen. She ignored the hairstylists' obsequious remarks and contented herself in fantasizing each and every detail of the looks of adoration and worship upon the crowd's faces when she ascended gracefully onto the podium in her shimmering dress.

"Hey Bey, are you listening?"  
>As the remark reached his diamond-studded ears, Beyond Guerre lifted his gaze thoughtfully from his plate of omelet.<br>"Huh?" he mumbled, his sleep addled brain registering the smirk on his brother's face.  
>"I was saying," his brother continued, "Do you think I should volunteer this year?" Beyond's head snapped around suddenly.<br>"No," he shook his head violently, "Not at all Victor." Victor's face fell at his older brother's refusal.  
>"Why?" he whined, "I am strong enough. I've trained this whole year!" Beyond grabbed his brother's chin and turned his head gently to face his own.<br>"Victor," he said slowly, "You are only fourteen!" He raised a hand quickly to interrupt his brother's counterargument. "These _tributes_," he said, his face darkening, "Are vicious and barbaric people who are much older and much stronger than you! Victor, these people have been raised since birth to be the assassins and the assassinated we see broadcasted every year." He watched as his brother's startled face morphed into one of anger.  
>"No!" Victor yelled, "You don't want be to go because you think you're better than me!" Victor started to edge backwards towards the door. "You've had your chance," Victor spat, "And now it's gone." Beyond moved towards his near hysterical brother.<br>"Dammit Vic!" he yelled, "You have so much to live for. Don't just throw it all away!"

Victor continued to edge towards the door, his fiery expression slowly cooling.  
>"No Beyond," he said slowly, "I will volunteer and there is nothing you can do about it."<p>

Before he slid out the door he turned back to his brother, his expression open and pleading, for once mirroring his young age. "Why can't you just be happy for me?"

District 1's reaping was not the lavish spectacle it had once been.  
>After the horrors of the rebellion, less and less people were willing to blindly bend themselves to the Capitol's whim. However, they were only small minorities, private minorities, daring only to speak against the Capitol in the safety of their own homes for fear of retribution.<br>The dire conditions felt in most districts had begun to spread slowly to District 1. With rising inflation and a depletion of the precious metal and jewel mines, many of the once lavish and hedonistic citizens of 1 began to become more frugal.

People filled the square, expensive, but out of fashion, shoes trampling the marble flooring, dull from lack of care. They watched and reacted obediently to the male escort on the stage, his lilac suit complementing his periwinkle blue skin. When the newest development was made clear, the crowd cheered with a greater fever, desperate to maintain their position in the Capitol's favor. All tall boy in the crowd glanced quickly at his brother in the reaping pens, realization dawning in his eyes.

The escort drew the female names first. A small, doll of a girl being quickly replaced by an older teen, her faced flushed from her struggle to the stage.  
>The escort ushered the girl to the microphone, her dress swishing as it swirled around her, sparkling like the diamonds that had once so abundantly characterized 1's industry.<br>"What's your name, pretty lady?" the escort crooned.  
>"Incandescent Arias," she responded.<p>

"My, what an interesting name," the escort remarked in his thick Capitol accent, "Where did it originate?" A small flash of embarrassment and irritation colored the girl's features before it was quickly replaced by a dazzling smile.  
>"My mother."<br>The escort smirked and turned back to the reaping ball. Noticing a young boy already making his way closer to the stage. He hoped the boy wouldn't be the one to volunteer first. He was small, wouldn't last long. As the escort lifted the name from the ball, the boy had nearly reached the stage, surprisingly ahead of all the others. However, just before the boy could announce his intentions, a sharp yell from the crowd interrupted him.  
>"I volunteer!"<br>The escort was pleased to see a taller man emerge from the crowd of spectators. 'An older one,' he mused, 'how nice.' He turned quickly as loud yells punctuated the air. The smaller boy, that had nearly reached the stage, was yelling and struggling, restrained by a peacekeeper. As the man reached the stage the escort marveled at the level of venom in the looks the now placated boy threw at the man. There was something there and he knew it.  
>"So," he said when the man reached the stage, "Tell us your name."<p>

The boy tensed at the arm thrown around him by the escort.  
>"Ah," he said leaning in to the microphone, "My name is Beyond Guerre." He went to move away but the escort remained latched onto him like a leech.<br>"So Beyond," he said leaning into him like some sort of conspirator, "I couldn't help notice the angry, angry boy you beat to the stage. Do you know him?"  
>Beyond frowned at the description.<br>"Yes," he said sighing, "He is my brother." The escort nodded.  
>"Is that why you volunteered?"<br>Beyond grunted in confirmation. "He is baby brother. I love him so I couldn't just let him throw himself in to die."  
>The escort frowned, puzzled. "So why didn't you let someone else volunteer before him?"<br>The man shrugged, his shoulders shaking, the realization of what he had done finally hitting him.  
>"I don't know," he whispered, "I didn't think, I just acted."<br>"Ah," sighed the escort, finally releasing Beyond from his vice like grip, "the bond of family." He turned back to the crowd. "Well folks, let's hope that Beyond manages to go above and beyond!" He giggled at his own joke and gestured back to the two people behind him, the girl frowning at the lack of attention put on her.

"I give you your tributes!"

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
